


Wings

by Oh_Toasty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Angels, Angels have no gender, Gender Neutral Pronouns, Mentions of hell, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Toasty/pseuds/Oh_Toasty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>True angels have wings of white or gold. Castiel has neither.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

An angel could have any number of wings from 2 to 10, generally the more wings the angel had the more powerful it was but not always. Legend had it that Lucifer only had two wings; then again Lucifer had also had the golden wings of an archangel and not the white of every other angel so maybe that was the proper gage for an angel’s power. No matter it may be, an angel’s wings would always be its pride and joy. ****

That is why all of Castiel’s siblings were shocked when ze returned from rescuing Dean Winchester from hell and hir wings were jet black. For several day’s they didn’t touch upon the matter assuming that the color was soot, or some other residue from hell. Eventually another angel, Ambriel, pulled Castiel aside and said, “Come, let us wash your wings of this filth.” ****

Bowing hir head Castiel said, “Thank you, I’m afraid every time I’ve made room in my schedule everyone else is occupied.” ****

Ambriel gathered more of their kin in order to assist in the cleansing of Castiel’s wings and they began. Slowly they manipulated the blue light of their powers through out Castiel’s wings and awaited the grime that would come out of them. Nothing came, Castiel’s wing remained the same color and after an hour Ambriel called a quits as ze took a halting step away from Castiel. “You aren’t one of us any longer.” ****

Ze stated a faint look of horror on his face as Ze stared at the angel ze’d thought of as a bigger sibling. “True angels have wings that are white or gold. Hell has changed you.” ****

“What do you mean?” questioned Castiel but it was too late. Hir kin gathered around him quickly with angel blades in hand and so began the process to send Castiel from heaven. There was nothing ze could do about it but watch as ze hurtled towards the earth in a great ball of flame that had no effect on hir black wings.


End file.
